Let's start from the beginning
by summerelle
Summary: Everyone makes mistakes,we tend to hurt someone important to us but if the things go in the second time around,it means we need to place things in better place and start all over again. He left her, he knows it's wrong so when they meet again after 4 years he is determined to change for the better, can he make things be better? what if she lost her memories how will he handle it?


_Hello :) it's my first story! If there is same story as this one please kindly tell me :) If there is some errors please spare me T.T I'm really nervous so Sorry. The story was inspired by a movie :)) _

_i don't own Fairy tail it's all Hiro's mashima :) _

_Enjoy :))_

_Remember me Chapter 1 _

_It should be the happiest day of her life, the word 'I do' supposed to be heard to the four walls of the church not her cries of grief and pain. she stagger as her body trembled in terror 'No this isn't happening' tears trickle down to her face as she look for her groom's face into the crowd "This is a joke right?" her voice quiver and look at her friends face but she could see nothing from them than a look of sympathy "Juvia…It's…" the blonde try to speak but the supposed bride shook her head 'Don't say it!" She shouted and more tears stream down to her cheeks "Gray!" she called out again and again but there is no raven-haired guy who came out at the crowd "Erza…" she look at the red haired woman but Erza didn't dare to look at her as hurt plastered to her face watching her friend in pain "Gray is not here" She whispered enough for the blue-haired bride to hear "Why!? Why?!..." She didn't finish her sentence, she turn around, run out of the church, away from the prying eyes, pain, sorrow and grief, she heard someone call her name but she didn't turned around to give him a fake smile and mutter the word 'I'm alright' because she knows she can't do and didn't have to do it for she had enough of this drama. She slid herself to the white car, start the engine and drove away. _

_She thought everything is perfect, for almost 5 years of her loving him without asking for return, in her surprise he did asked her to marry him and spend all their days together, forever but she is just a fool, a fool in love and living in her own fantasies "I'm tired of this!" She shouted, hitting her palms to the car wheel and stop the car to cry all of it. A loud buzzed get her attention yet she didn't dare to move out of the scene, she just close her eyes and muttered the word 'thank you' with a smile on her face. It was long loud sound of screech and a loud bump._

_The blonde woman cried in her boyfriend's arms as she receive the call from the hospital that Juvia Lockser was involve in a car accident, and was in the ICU, it was ICU, and it means she is in a critical condition. She takes her car keys but her boyfriend snatch it from her "I will drive" she nod and they run out of the house not even worried what she look like, for god sake her best friend was in critical condition and she didn't have any time to idle. As they reach the hospital ground she abruptly jump out of car and run to the information booth to ask where Juvia Lockser is, the one involve in the car accident, the bride as she said those words the nurse turns pale which she didn't like. _

_She felt her knees quiver, Juvia Lockser was laying on hospital bed, her head, left arm and leg are bandage and the only thing that keeps her alive was small tube "how…how was she?" She stuttered as tears linger to her eyes "The truth is she was in critical condition, she lost lot of blood...' she wasn't listening to the nurse, she was in her own world thinking 'how could these things happen just in one day, she can't lose anyone anymore' "she was lucky…" 'Lucky? You say' she thought and raise her eyebrows but a word caught her 'Did you say baby?" She turned all her attention to the nurse which nods in response "her baby is…" Her mouth open wide and turned her attention to her best friend who's fighting for her life before the nurse finish his sentence someone called for her attention "Lucy!" She turned her head to the side and found a red-haired woman together with all of their friends running towards her._

_ Suddenly a piercing sound was heard her attention turns to the monitor, it was a flat line with constant tone, no beeps than the unbearable sound of death 'No! Juvia!"_

_I know it full of OCC :) Please left some review :) Thank you for reading :)) _


End file.
